


Together

by WitchWarren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AM ON AO3 NOW, Because I saw Steven Universe and Purple Goldstone, Comments welcome and adored, Fusion!!!, I Should Stop Now, I am also mostly using these tags to freak out about it, I had a really long notes section too, Instead of lurking here in my useless nonnie status, M/M, Now I'll be able to read all the fics, OMG MY FIRST AO3, Seriously guys, hope you guys like it, it's beautiful!, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWarren/pseuds/WitchWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Phil holds his hand out to Clint and says; “I would be honoured to fuse with you. Shall we dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to gift this work to all the authors here on the Phlint tag because you have all made my day better (or worse lol) and basically inspired me to come up on here. I love you guys. But more importantly I love all your fics. And I hope you love mine. Lol

It all starts when Phil holds his hand out to Clint and says; “I would be honoured to fuse with you. Shall we dance?”  


And Clint runs.  


-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~-  


Phil is a Heliodor or possibly a Golden Beryl. Clint is Goldstone. He shouldn’t even qualify as a gem because he’s actually made of glass from an off-world Kindergarten. The Goldstones were just a more creative form of foot soldier, able to better be shaped for Homeworld needs to make up for a lack of certain gems. Clint is just a replacement piece, but Phil…  


Phil is a natural-born selfless leader; a Heliodor, a division of the Beryl Gems that are said to basically be a royal family back on Homeworld – second only to the Diamond Authority. Created to lead and teach, assertive and confident and honest and stable and beautiful and not at all like Clint and his fake-molded-Gem-status.  


Clint shouldn’t fuse with Phil. Clint should fuse with anyone but Phil. Phil shouldn’t be the one that feels honoured. Clint wants Phil so badly he could die from it. Wants to wrap up in his light, wants to meld together until neither of them is sure where they end or begin. To feel themselves turn into something greater than the sum of their parts, as they became something more. Together.  


And if they fuse Phil will feel that.  


If they fuse Phil will know.  


So he can’t just fuse to make Phil stronger, or for a mission, because that’s not what Clint wants.  


He wants to fuse just to fuse; because they can’t stand being apart, because Phil loves him back just as much.  


Clint materialises another arrow from his gem, shoots it into the sky just to watch it explode into pretty colours and wishes someone would just poof him. And that’s before the voice comes out of the shadows.  


“Do we have a problem?”  


Hanging his head Clint turns to Phil.  


“I’m sorry sir. I hope the mission went okay.”  


“The mission went fine Clint; I fused with Darcy to make Morganite.” Morganite being a pink Beryl that only Darcy could make with Phil – only Darcy could make Phil even better than he was in the way he deserved. Clint was just useless. Shame flooded him.  


Suddenly hands were tilting his face back up. “Clint, talk to me. What’s wrong?”  


Freezing in his hands, Clint could only stare back, horrified. Phil removed his hands quickly, looking apologetic and hurt before he composed himself.  


“…Is it that abhorrent to fuse with me?”  


“What?! NO! How could you think that?!”  


“You’ve never had an issue with fusing before on missions; Natasha has been a long-time partner, and you have never shied away from anyone else. I need to know if you have a problem with me and what we can do to resolve it to where you’re comfortable with me out in the field. We don’t have to fuse. Just tell me what’s wrong.” Phil was earnest and succinct without getting in his face; just trying his best for his people and hiding that Clint’s shit had hurt him.  


“Nothing can resolve this.” Clint muttered. “I just—I can’t fuse with you!”  


Phil flinched minutely but waited.  


“….I mean, not like I hate you or anything but you’re our leader! And an actual Gem with precious properties and you wanna sully that by fusing with me?! I…I’m just…” He sighed and looked away.  


Silence reigned for a long second.  


“I’m not the one who’s precious…”  


“What?”  


“You’re a purple Goldstone! You are – single-handedly – the most beautiful gem here. And that’s without your boundless humour, creative mind and stalwart loyalty. I like you as an individual and not just because your eyes look like they could hold all the galaxies I’d ever want to explore.” Phil breaks off, looking at his numbly uncomprehending face with so much distress. Clint wants to sooth him but he’s too busy absorbing all this. “Out of all the Goldstones made from the Planet Sunstone only about 10% of them were purple; you have to know you’re a marvel. So…so rare an-and wonderous. I’m just some Golden Beryl. You can find large quantities of me anywhere. I’m not even that good of a Golden Beryl.”  


“But you’re perfect!” Clint interrupts, unable to keep silent anymore. “You’re everything. Our leader. Everybody on this ship looks up to you. You were given this exploratory ship specially! You’re even a Golden Beryl! Prized for the fact that you have no imperfections!!!”  


The look Phil shoot him is self-deprecating and rueful. “That’s my gem composition, not me as an individual. I’m not as perfect as you think I am. In fact I’m a coward; I’d rather ask you to fuse when a mission demands it and experience it once than tell you that I like you and would rather fuse because we want to. Because I was scared you’d say no otherwise. But you’ve said no and all that’s left is for me to ask you to fuse because I like you—no I’ve fallen in love with you and I want see what we would be like together.”  


Clint’s mouth is hanging open. This happened at some point in time that he doesn’t remember but it’s relevant because it means Clint can’t get it to move enough to yell out his complete agreement.  


Phil seems to see it anyway, he smiles and holds out a hand.  


“Shall we dance?”  


The only thought in Clint’s head is that Phil looks beautiful lit by his gem as they join hands.  


And then everything lights up as they fuse.

Together.

 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven’t seen Steven Universe go watch the first 4 episodes and then decide if you like it or not. For those who’ve never seen Purple Goldstone/Sandstone look it up it’s beautiful. I saw it and had to make it Clint.  
> My info links;  
> http://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-encyclopedia/heliodor  
> http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/golden-beryl.php  
> (I’m basing this off the theory that certain gems had specific roles on Homeworld, so then what would that make my Clint)  
> Also – for those who were wondering;  
> Phil’s gem is the knot of his tie and his weapon is the Destroyer gun (mainly cause I was on Youtube trying to figure out where he holsters his gun and saw it was gem coloured when activated) [SO.MUCH.FLAILING.SQUEE]  
> Clint’s gem is on his back quiver style; an upside-down triangle with a curved side on his nape (because pizza) and his weapon is arrows so he makes/commissions his bow – think Rose’s sword and shield type deal – and his extra ability is to make the arrows have any property he wants. Que the fireworks arrows I used here ;)


End file.
